Pharoah Atem's 18th Birthday party
by anime-lovin'-freak
Summary: What happened on Atem's 18th Birthday? Read to find out! Note: based on the English Anime Version thingie.


Well this is just a one-shot I though of randomly one day while watching Yu-Gi-Oh GX… Don't ask me how I managed to do that, my mind works in mysterious ways. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did it would probably not be as good as it is now.

_xxx _

Pharaoh Atem sat in silence, waiting for Mana to grace his presence. He had been waiting for a very long time, and it was starting to annoy him.

"Where is she?" he asked his bodyguard.

The bodyguard shrugged and bowed, showing he didn't mean any disrespect. Atem just sighed and started tapping his foot impatiently. She had promised him she would be here.

The double doors open and Atem sat forward in his chair, only to sit back again when Mahad entered. Atem sighed again and watched the double doors as if he could summon Mana with his stare.

"Forgive me, my Pharoah," Mahad said, bowing. "But I do believe that Mana should be here."

"Yes Mahad. She should," Atem replied, still staring ahead. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"No, my Pharaoh. But I assure you that if I see her I shall send her to you immediately."

"Oh, gossiping are we?" Mana asked from the doorway.

"Mana! How long have you been there?" Atem asked, relieved that she was finally here.

"Long enough to know that you, Mahad, enjoy a some nice juicy gossip," she replied skipping towards Atem.

Mahad went red.

"I do not! He said rather loudly.

"No need to shout Mahad," Atem said. "Come on, Mana."

The two walked out of the throne room and into the sunlight.

"So what you wanna do today?" Mana asked, running after a butterfly.

"I actually wanted to learn more about my past," Atem replied, watching Mana with amusement.

"Cool! I'm great at telling stories!" Mana said as she and Atem sat down under a tree. "So what do you want to know?"

"Well, turning eighteen is a big thing in the modern world. So I want to know what _my _eighteenth birthday was like."

"To tell you the truth, it wasn't that great."

"It wasn't?"

"No, it was horrible."

"Horrible?"

"Terrible."

"Terrible?"

"And to other people very funny."

"What happened?"

"To start off with, you knew about the Surprise party. The whole palace was working on it, then you found out and ruined it. But you still tried to be surprised. You were actually surprised when I jumped from the top of the door and landed in your arms. Your dad had made a huge feast for you, it seemed like the whole of Egypt was there! But with all that food came all the wine. That wasn't the best idea. You see, they had just recently finished building the room the party was in, but they ran out of stone before they could finish the last pillar. So that one was thinner than all the rest. You kept o drinking and drinking while your dad made that long, boring speech about what a great Pharaoh you would be. The wine kept coming and coming, and you got _really_ drunk. I didn't have one sip though. Well after all the food and you were at your drunkest, you started to pole dance on the thinnest pillar."

"I didn't!"

"You did. But that's not the worse part."

"It gets worse?"

"Yup. You got drunker and drunker. And then you started to get hot. So you started to remove your clothing. And, ironically, you weren't wearing underwear on that particular day."

The Pharaoh started to go very white.

"For a few weeks after that all the girls giggled and blushed when they saw you."

Mana looked at Atem, who was as white as a ghost and staring at Mana with his mouth hanging open.

"Your dad and mom were _furious_, and all your wives were quite upset since they thought that that was a trick to get more of them."

"I had wives?"

"Yup."

Atem went ever whiter.

"Well this has been fun and all, but I have to go," Mana said, getting up. "And by the way, if I were you I would ask Mahad what happened. I was sick on that birthday."

She skipped away merrily, leaving a mortified Pharaoh behind her.

_xxx_

Well? Did you think it was funny? Please review! And a thanks to Written Parody who helped me.

_the one and only,_

_anime-lovin'-freak _


End file.
